Together Forever
by Aurora2490
Summary: Hot and saucey. This is not a story to miss and I am dedicating it to my loyal fan CelticWolfster. What will come out of this story is not to been seen without a cold shower handy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything but the story line and plot of this story as well as Faeson and a few minor character's. If I did owned charmed or Harry Potter watch out cause Harry would have Ron and Draco. Chris would be sleeping with Wyatt. So there.lol. This story is forever dedicated to my loyal fan CelticWolfster. Thank you my friend. Love yuns.

Years in the past--

Piper and Leo stood at the basinett holding their new child with Paige, Phoebe and their husbands. They were looking over the new baby in it's crib. "Hello our little Faeson Paige Hallowell." Said Leo. "He's so beautiful." Said Paige. Chris woke up from his nap and blinked his eyes and Fae appeared in his crib. Chris giggled as the adults turned to see him laying beside his brother. "Wow. Thats so cute." Phoebe said.

Piper grabbed Fae up and he started to cry. Chris followed suite and screamed causing a window to shatter and Coope was near it so he went flying from the crib. "Piper put him back!" Leo said and she sat Fae down and Chris stopped screaming. Fae was still crying as Chris's hand started to glow and orbs appeared around Fae. The little baby stopped crying. "What's happening?" Asked Piper. Fae was calm and asleep as he stopped glowing and a soft breeze came into the room. "That was creepy yet cool." Paige said. "Leo what just happened and Phoebe is Coope ok?" Asked Piper. Phoebe helped her husband up and dusted him off. "I'm fine Piper. Just a little bump on my head." Said Coope.

"I have no idea what just happened. It looked almost like a bond." Said Leo. "A bond what kind of bond?" Asked Piper. "Well I don't think it's harmful. We clearly saw he doesn't want any harm to come to his brother. It just maybe a simple sibling bond and he was suffering from separation insiatiy. We may just have to keep them together for a while." Said Leo. "Well that's not that hard. I guess it's a good thing." Said Phoebe and Piper nodded. "That's our boy. Your going to be a great big brother just like Wyatt aren't you." Said Leo kissing Chris while Piper kissed Wyatt good night.

They adults all emptied out of the room with Piper staying in the doorway a minute longer. "Good night my children." Said Piper closing the door. After a few minutes a group of lights came into the room. The lights grew bigger and five beings appeared. They stepped close to the crib. "They are beautiful." Said a tall pale skinned woman. "That they are my darling." Said a long haired man by her side. "The bond has been done. It appears the little ones were most egar." Said a tan woman stepping forward with two tall tanned males. The white beings were tall and pale skinned. Had white haie short with crystal blue eyes, pointed ear's, and purple grayish clothing with a small crown on their brows. The tanned ones were just a like but wore their cloths like wood nymphs and had firey redish brown hair and yellow green eyes.

"It appears so that is good that they got it done with quickly. Shall we?" Asked the white haired man. "Canine which will you chose?" Asked Jen one of the tanned people. "The youngest. He is most like us and will receive our gifts well." Said Canine picking Fae up. The woman caressed his cheek. "We will bless the oldest one. For he is most like us. Protective and good." Said Jen picking Chris up.

"Great gods of light and goodness. Bless this child with our protections and blessings. He is the blood of great and powerful protectors. In their honor bless and protect this babe. For his great honor and destiny will soon call upon him and his bond. Protect and guide them. In honor and bravery that dwells in their blood and calls them to good. I Canine call this child heir apparent of the White elf clan." Said Canine and he handed Fae to the woman. "I queen Kena claim him also as our heir apparent. Bless our new child and his bond." Said Kena. A white light enveloped Fae and he paled in skin tone and a cresent moon appeared on his waist just below his belly button. The woman kissed him and placed him in the crib. "Until we meet again my son." She said covering him.

The tanned one spoke as one. "We claim this blessed child and bath him in holy light and warmth. Gods protect our chosen heir and guide him to us when the time is right. Show him to us and his bonded. Let the warmth of the sun protect him and love him." They chanted and he glowed and a sun mark appeared on his left peck "They are ours now as much as they are their's." Said Jen kissing Chris's forehead and lowering him into the crib. "The third is marked already?" Asked Kena. "Yes. He is done. He will sure to be alone growing up." Said Jar. "Yes but that will help the bond. It can not be helped. They will all three be powerful." Said Canine looking down on them.

Somewhere faraway a evil killed two people and turned on their child dying as by his own curse as he tries to kill the child. Marking the child in a second way and leaving him to the fates of time.

In the morning Piper walked in to check on the children. She finished changing Wyatt and went o the crib. She saw her children but they had changed. She ran out and got Leo. "What's wrong Piper?" He asked and she pointed to the two of them. He gasped as he traced the sun mark on Chris's chest and picked the boy up. Under him was a letter. Piper picked it up. "Do not freit for no harm has befallen them. They are now protected by we who are most thankful for all you have done and know all you have given up. Those of us who have been given the eyes of time have seen fit to give your two youngest protections that will make them strong and powerful. They will be the worlds future and need protected. So we wanted to help you as because of you all they are like our own and we worry as well. Know we will always watch over them and you. Blessed be Charmed ones." Read Piper. Leo was changing Fae as she finished. "Piper look at this." He said. She looked and saw the cresent moon mark. "It's beautiful. I don't know who did this but I'm thankful." She said. "Really? Usually you would be freaking out." Said Leo. "I know nut I just feel their ok." Said Piper and Leo nodded. They finished getting them ready unaware of the future that awaited them.

Present--

Fae woke up. Today was his birthday and he rolled over in bed. There lay his brother. He kissed his chest gently and held him tight. He remembered what lead them here to this point. More than family, than just brother's.

Flashback--

They two young man walked in and sat down in the air conditioned house huffing from the daily soccer practice. They were both covered in sweat. "Damn that was a hot practice." Said Fae sitting in the chair at the counter instead of Chris's lap like normal. Chris looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. "What? Nothing I'm fine Chris." Said Fae getting up for some tea in the fridge. Chris took off his shirt and walked up behind him and held him close. "Then why are you pulling away from me? And you never call me by my name. Where's the Kissy. Are you angry with me?" Asked Chris. Fae could smell his sweat and it was intoxicating. He melted into his brother.

"It's… I'm not angry with you." He said pulling away and sitting back down. "Then what?" Asked Chris. "I've done something wrong. You'll hate me." He said. "No I could never hate you. I love you." Said Chris holding his brother. "That's just it I love you to but more than a brother." He said pushing Chris away. "What do you mean?" Asked Chris tearing. "For the past few months I have been hiding something. Everytime you'd hold me I'd have to run to the bathroom and relieve myself. I've been having sexual thoughts about you Chris. I dream of you holding me and even making love to me. I'm so sorry." Fae said getting up to run but Chris grabbed him. "I think we need a shower." He said and orbed them into the bathroom. He started the water and got it a cool temp.

"Chris.." Said Fae. Chris stopped him with a kiss and stripped himself and then started to strip Fae. Chris was down to his shorts. He pulled them down revealing his brother's birth mark. Fae was to scared to speak as Chris stood looking at his erection. Chris looked him in the eyes and kissed the head of his cock. "Kissy. You don't.." Said fae who was struck dumb as Chris swallowed him whole. Chris worked his cock in his throat. "Kiss.." Fae moaned. Chris stood and pulled him into the shower. He grabbed the body wash and started to wash Fae's body. "Kissy speak your scaring me." Said fae. "I love you to. As more than a brother but I've been scared to tell you. I thought you were pulling away cause you found out. I want you Fae. As my love, my life, and everything." Chris said kissing him.

They started to make out heavily and Fae lowered himself on his brother's cock. Chris was twelve inches so getting him in his throat was hard. "Love don't hurt yourself.' Moaned Chris. Fae worked his loves cock and Chris moaned as Fae used his tongue to lick and suckle his low hanging balls. Fae stood and kissed his way up to Chris's lips. "Chris take me." He said looking him in the eyes. "You sure?" He asked. "Yes please my love." Cried Fae. Chris grabbed some shampoo and rubbed it around his loves hole and stuck in a finger that made Fae moan. Chris soon inserted another finger and after the fourth Fae was humping his hand. Chris left several hickies and bites on his neck as he lubed his cock Fae leaned into him. "I need you." He whimpered.

Chris placed the head at the entrance to his loves tight mounds. He slowly started to push in as Fae pushed out. He stopped to let him ajust but after a minute Fae started to push himself into Chris. Chris was going to protest when he felt Fae's himion tear as he was pushed deeper in. "Fae!" Said Chris and went to pull out. "No! I need you. Don't stop. Make love to me. I want you to have my virginity." Said Fae desperately. Chris started pushing back in slowly and Fae moaned. "Am I hurting you?" Asked Chris. "It hurts a little. But it's suppose to. I'm glad it's you that's doing this for me. I love you and I would give it up to no one else." Said Fae. Chris was crying as he started to pull out and push back in. Fae braced up against Chris's chest as he was entered again and again. Chris's 12 in cock pleasing him.

Chris allowed him to brace against the wall as he held his round cheeks and bottomed out again and again. Fae moaned at the invashion going on and stroked his cock. Chris was lost in his love making and after 10 minutes he cummed in Fae. He pulled out and Fae turned around and kissed him. Chris turned off the water and took a towel and kissed Fae and dried him off. "Clean up the mess here and come to my room." Said Chris orbing out. Fae went picking up the towels and making sure all the cum was out of the bottom of the tub and off the wall.

He walked into Chris's room to see Chris on his bed fingering himself. Chris looked at him and took out his three finger's. "What are you doing? You don't have to Chris." Said Fae. "I want to. You gave me your virginity. I want to give you mine." Said Chris pulling him into a kiss. Fae hadn't cum yet so he was rock hard. Chris helped him in between his legs and took some lube and started to oil his cock. Fae was 10 inches and had a nice perfect sized head on his. Chris positioned it at his hole and motioned for Fae to lean forward. Fae did and Chris pushed out. The head popped in and Fae waited for him to adjust.

After five minutes Fae was sliding more in when he felt it. "Did I?" Asked fae. "Yes. You broke my Himion. I'm no longer a full virgin." Said Chris smiling. Fae teared and kissed Chris hard and began pushing more in. He was soon in and Chris was moaning and raising his hips as he was invaded. Chris cried out in soft whimpers of pleasure. "Yes! My love. Yes…" He moaned and his head board banged against the wall. Fae was leaving his marks as well and then started to stroke Chris. Chris fucked his hand and whimper as if in a heavenly torture. "I need to cum." He said. "We will soon Kissy." Said Fae and in a minute they did. Fae filled him and Chris's cum went everywhere. He must have shot ten loads all over then and the sheets.

Fae feel down beside him and they were breathing hard. "That was perfect. Are you sure about this Chris. I don't want you to do this to just make me happy. I want you to be happy to." Said fae. Chris rolled on his side and turned Fae towards him. "I am. I have wanted this for so long. I love you. But… Do you feel somethings missing?" Asked Chris. "Yeah. I do. Like we're missing a piece. I don't know what it is but we'll find it together." Said Fae holding his hand. "I am hungry. I could go for ice cream." Chris said and he orbed them downstairs with a towel around both their waist.

They heard the front door open. "Shit." Chris whispered. Fae wanted them to be clothed. Suddenly they were both in cloths as their mom rounded the corner. "Hey you two." She said. She saw they were kind of ackward. "Whats wrong?" She asked. "Oh nothing. Fae was just asking me a question about a boy he just met." Said Chris. "Kool. I love how you guys are close." Said Piper as Chris held his brother's hand. "We're the closets. I love him." Said Chris smiling at Fae who blushed. "Awe my babies." She said hugging them. They grabbed the ice cream and ran upstairs.

"Do you think we can get away with this?" Asked Fae taking a bite. "Yeah. There's no reason we can't hold hands and be affectionate in public. We always have. No one will really notice. Now kissing for now will have to remain as brother's in public." Frowned Chris. "What will we do? I want you but I don't think the rents would go for this. I'm sixteen and your seventeen. All though we are in the same grade." Said Fae. "Not to mention your new power." Said Chris. "Hey I know. But it's hard." Said Fae looking thoughtful. "What?" Asked Chris. "Why don't we disappear for a while. Make identities you know. How about the wizarding world. We could talk to my witch friend from Hogwarts in England." Said Fae. "That's true but we don't have any wizarding money." Said Chris. "I know. How about we take out stock in one of their companies under our new identities. We might get lucky." Said Fae. "I like it. I have my colledge fund." Said Chris. "Well… ok. I will help to." He said and they kissed and hugged. "No one will take you from me." He said.

End flashback--

Fae smiled as Chris opened his eyes. "Hey baby." Smiled Chris kissing him. They had been dating for months now without anyones knowledge. They were both happy and tonight was the culmination of all their work. Chris jumped out of bed and he was naked from their love making last night. "Wonderful sight." Said fae crawling over to his brother and taking his morning erection in hand stroking it. "That feels nice but I think its wanting a little warmth." Said Chris with a smile. "Certainly." Said Fae teasing the head a little making Chris's toes curl. He smiled then let it slide down his throat and sucked on it. "yes baby." He said moaning. Chris was in heaven then Fae stopped and turned around. "Is this warm enough?" Asked Fae smiling. Chris nodded and turned Fae over on his back and slid him to the edge of the bed. He slowly pushed in him and moaned as he felt the tightness he still had. "I don't know how you could be this tight after all the times." Chris moaned starting. Fae smiled as Chris hammered away at him and Fae stroked himself. "Stroke that cock." Said Chris. Fae and him were like this for fifteen minutes then they both cummed. Chris lowered his mouth to Fae's hole and used his tongue to collect the semen and then did the same on fae's stomach. He got Fae into a kiss and they shared their semen. "That's the best source of proteint." Said Fae smiling and Chris chuckled.

Chris looked at the flower's beside their/ his bed and they were weithering. He waved his hand over them and they returned to full bloom. They had both gained strange new power's. But they kept these secret from their parents. They would need ones they could use once they decided to get into their family's life as different people. Fae conjured them some breakfast and Chris got back in bed and they dug into their pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast. "So you nervouse?" Asked Chris. "Yeah I am. About both. The grauation is going to be hard to get through. I will miss them while we're in England but we need this." Said fae and Chris kissed him. Chris got out a box. "Fae." Said Chris opening the box. "Will you marry me?" Asked Chris. "Yes!" He said and kissed him crying. They both were so happy as they feed each other their breakfast. Fae couldn't quit playing with the ring.

They both got dresses and walked downstairs. Everyone was at the table as Piper was serving. "You two hungry?" She asked. "Nope. Just fine momma." Said Fae hugging her. "What's that?" Asked Leo looking at the ring. "Is it a momento from this secret guy I hear you have?" Asked Wyatt. "Yes. A graduation present." Said Fae smiling and Chris did as well. "A guy. Tell me about him." Piper said. "Well he is really great and sweet to me. I love him and he's the perfect guy for me. He shares our secret. He's gentle and kind." Said fae discreetly smiling at Chris. "He's a witch?" Asked Leo. "Yes." Said fae. "Cool. So how about you honey?" Asked Piper looking at Chris. "Oh I do to. He's the most wonderful guy in all the world. Beautiful doesn't cover the term for his radiance. He's the smartest and sexiest person alive and I would be lucky to share my life with him." Said Chris. "Awe so are they picking you up for the dance?" Asked Wyatt. "No. They are both cousins and a relative died and they can't go. So I'm going with Chris." Said Fae. "Yep. I'm his date for the evening. I'll have the best date." Said Chris smiling. "Well I'm happy for you two." Piper said kissing them and she went off to work.

Chris went upstairs after his dad left for work at Magic School. Fae kept Wyatt busy downstairs as he walked up to the book. He carried another book with him blank. He sat the BOS in the floor and laid them side by side. "Anceint magic of the Hallowell line, Space and Magic interwine, Bepart our knowledge to this empty vessel, Let it show what our line has learned, Share that which we have earned." Chanted Chris. The books glowed and flipped pages. When they were done they closed and the new one had a triquettra on from of it. He looked through them both and the spell went perpectly and gave them a copy of the book. Chris shrunk it with a wave of his hand and put it in a special bag he had got on a secret trip to the wizarding world a month earlier.

He walked downstairs and Fae and Wyatt were ready for the final day of school. They all ran out to Wyatt's car and Chris held Fae's hand the whole ride to school and as they arrived Chris squeezed his hand and Fae smiled. They got out of the car and hugged Wyatt bye. "See ya bro's." He said and ran to his car and drove off to the colledge a mile away. Chris put his hand around his brother's waist and they walked in the school. Several people watched them walk throuht the halls. Some girls looked envious as well as some guys. "I sware their sleeping together." Said a girl. "Their brother's. Chris is just protective of hi slittle bro. They grew up best friends." Said a guy by here. The two heard and smiled. "Only if they knew." Whispered Chris in his ear and they both laughed. Chris and him went to their first class and sat waiting for it to start. Fae sat in Chris lap and played with his chest. The teacher came in and Fae reluctantly slipped into his chair.

"Ok today is graduation! So no work. Talk amoungest yourself or watch this movie." The teacher said popping what looked like the Princess Diaries. Fae felt Chris tighten his hold around him as they watched the movie. "What you thinking about?" Asked Fae looking him in the eyes. "How much I want this to work out. I want this perfect for us." Said Chris hugging him. "Chris we could be poor and I'd still want you. I love you so much." Said Fae. They finished the movie and then did their two final classes. They only had half a day because of the graduation.

They held hands as they walked out to the grounds where it was being held and had their robes in their arms. "I'm so proud of you for graduating early." Said Chris holding him around his waist. fae blushed and smiled. "I still make you blush after all this time." Said Chris smiling. "You always have." Said fae hugging him tight. Chris hugged him back.

They walked to the feild having changed into their robes. Everyone was buzzing around finding seats when they heard a shreik. "Mom found us." They said laughing and turned around. Piper ran over and hugged them tight to her. "You two look great." Piper said. "Thanks mom. Now can we breath?" Asked Fae and she let go. She had them take a million pictures before they could sit. "Welcome everyone. The years have passed. We are about to send our students out into the world to make their way. We have many exceptional students. But there are non as exceptional as our Validictorian Fae Hallowel." Said the Principal. Fae hugged Chris tight and he walked up to the podium. "Hello everyone. It's unreal. To stand here before you all. As you know I am a year younger than you all. I've had the baby jokes and things. I fought to get where I am as did you all. If there's one thing I left behind its that you can do what ever you want with determination. Age, sex, race, religion, and sexual oreintation don't matter. I do know though there is one person I owe the most to. My closest friend Chris Hallowell. Without my brother I don't think I'd be here. His love and pateints helped me get to this point. Chris I love you. As well as the rest of our wonderful family. There is my wonderfully nerotic mother." Said Fae making everyone laugh and Piper even laughed. "My very protective dad, crazy and, uncles, and cousin's. Oh and of course the lovely bane of my exsistence Wyatt." Laughed Fae. Wyatt stood up and motioned for Fae to kiss his ass.

After the speech the Principal handed out diploma's. Fae of cousre was first and Chris after him. The walked the stage proudly holding hands and went to their family. Piper took another million photos.

They all arrived home and dispersed to thefour corner's of the house. Piper and the sister's were cooking dinner. fae and Chris sat cuddling on the couch. "Hey Leo. Have you ever thought that Chris and Fae were a litle close?" Asked Coope. "No. Their just affectionate brother's. They have been since they were babies." Said Leo. Henry and Coope nodded. Chris was sanding at the wall and heard. He got Fae and they went upstairs. They walked into his room and Chris locked the door. "I think Coope is on to us." Said Chris. "Damn. Well we just need to be extra careful. I have my note ready." Said fae handing it to him. They put both of them in one envelope and Chris pocketed it.

They all sat around the table having dinner. Chris and fae shared a seat with fae in his lap as usual. Chris feed him and they laughed talking about their friends. "I sware you two are like a married couple." Said their younger cousin Henry Jr. "Well if you don't like it stop looking. We're just eating its not like we're making out." Said fae. Chris nodded and continued to feed him. Piper laughed and Henry Jr. went back to eating. "We're all proud of you two. Fae that was a great speech." Said Phoebe. "Thanks Aunt Phoebe." Said fae hugging her. Him and Chris got up and ran upstair's to finish final dance and ran away plans.

Everyone was waiting downstairs when Fae and Chris came around the corner. Fae was breath taking. He wore tight white pants a tight white sleevless shirt and white dress shoes. His hair was style and he wore silver eyeliner and a little white gloss. Chris wore his customary emo style due. His pants were black leather, a bellyless tight shirt that showed off his navel. His tan skin gleamed and he wore black eyeliner to match his outfit. "Wow." Henry said and everyone nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

They graceful came down the stairs and the family let out a joined awe. "Your both so beautiful." Piper said kissing them on their cheeks. Leo hugged them both. "I'm glad I could be up to par with my date." Said Chris looking into Fae's eyes and they both smiled. Piper took what seemed like thousands of pictures. "So adorable." Phoebes said. Paige had a bit of the girly giggles. "Aunt Paige quite your scaring Wyatt." Laughed Chris and Paige hit his arm. "Ok you two go ahead we'll meet you there." Piper said and they haulted. "What?" Asked Fae. "Oh didn't we tell you we're chaperoning?" Asked Piper. "No you didn't mention that." Said Fae looking to Chris. They both walked out the door. "baby what will we do?" Asked Fae. "They won't stop us. I feel it some things coming." Said Chris kissing him. They hopped into his car and headed out.

Coming into San Fran.--

Ben laid down in the back of the RV to rest a bit. He sighed to himself. His parents had not taken his alien confession well or his gay one either. They had thrown him out. He and Gwen were now 18. She had come with him and Gramps on another alien adventure. They both were actually now great friends. She had practically cursed her aunt and uncle when they threw Ben out. He had to change into Mebo to stop her from destroying the house when her magic went wild. He feel asleep for what seemed like the first time since the terrible day at home. He started to invishion two young men. One had short white hair and the other was a brunette. But some how they seemed connected. He had been dreaming of them for some time. They both soon came to change. The brunett one became tanner and his hair became more clean cut and redder. The pale one grew taller and his white hair gleamed like it was covered in dew.

He was shaken awake by the Rv stopping. "Grampa! What's going on?" Asked Ben running to the front followed by Gwen. "I don't know. There's some strange activity in the air. It's magic I think. I developed this reader when Gwen came into her power's. That and to follow charmed caster. There's a surge at the High School." Said Max. "Let's go." Said Gwen. Max floored it sending them flying back. "You couldn't of let us sit first?!" Yelled Gwen. Max laughed and they flew down the highway.

Back at the high school--

Chris and Fae walked into gym and took their yearbook pictures. They finished up and fae saw Piper. "Damn." He said and Chris nodded as the two parents came over. "Hey mom.' Said Chris. She hugged him and Leo followed. "Go have fun you two." Said Piper walking to talk to a teacher. "Your Aunt Paige stopped by and spiked the punch." Said Leo walking away. Fae laughed and Chris snorted. "Good old Aunt Paige." Said Chris. They took hands and walked out to dance. Into Ya by Jesse McCartney started to play.

Other end of auditorium--

Ben and his cousin Gwen entered the gym in a tux and gown. Ben keep a look out. Said Max in his ear piece. They walked around and Gwen cast a pointer spell. They followed it and saw Fae and Chris dancing. "My god." Said Ben and Gwen disengaged the spell. "That's them." She said and Fae and Chris looked around then ran through the crowd out the doors on the opposite wall. They ran after them.

Storage garage--

Fae and Chris ran into the schools garage and they conjured up their stuff. "Well at least we seemed to have given mom and dad the slip." Said Chris and Fae nodded. Fae was checking in his bag when he sensed something. "Who's there?" He asked and he and Chris turned around. Ben and Gwen stepped out. "Why are you following us?" Asked Chris. "We sensed a great deal of magic energy here." Said Gwen stepping forward. "I've seen you before." Said Fae pointing at Ben. Chris nodded. "I've seen you two as well." Said Ben. "Who are you two?" Asked Gwen. "You first las." Said Chris. "Gwen Tanison." She said putting out a had and Fae shock it. "Ben Tanison." Said Ben. They both took a hand and it was like electicity went through them. "Ben are you ok?" Asked Gwen. "What was that?" Asked Ben. "No idea." Said Fae. "Who are you guys?" Asked Gwen.

"I'm Chris Hallowell. This is my brother and love Faeson Hallowell." Said Chris. "Love?" Asked Ben. "Yes. We're brother's. We are running away to be together." Said Fae taking Chris's hand. "But that doesn't explain the rush of magic energy around you two.' Said Gwen. They both looked at one another. "We're witches." Said Fae. "Wait! Hallowell. I recongnize the name now. You're the son's of the Charmed ones." Said Gwen. "Yes. You a witch?" Asked Fae. "Yeah. This is so cool." Said Gwen. "What are you?" Asked Chris looking at Ben. "I'm harder to explain. I'm not a witch. With this watch though I can take on different forms of aliens." Said Ben raising the omnitrix.

"And I thought we were a weird family." Said Chris laughing. They all laughed. "So I still don't get.. Why I feel like I know you two." Said Ben. He walked forward and looked at Chris and then Fae. He took their hands again. The feeling was intense. Pleasure just in their touch. "What's going on?" Asked Gwen as Ben leaned in and kissed both of them. They received him. A soft glowed illuminated the garage. They all lokked over to see five people standing before them. "Hello children." Said Canine. With him stood his wife and the woodland elves. "Who are you?" Asked Ben standing in front of Chris and Fae raising his arms to block access to them. "Calm yourself young one. We are the surrogate parents of the two charmed young." Said Kena. "Parents?" Asked Chris holding Fae. "Yes. We are the reason you are the way you two look like you do. Your parents are your blood family but so are we. When you were both young we blessed you. We took you into our clans." Said Jen. "Chris you are part Woodland Elf or nymph as some call them. While you my son are part light elf." Said Kena. "The power though grew in a most unexpected way. Your bond as lover's pushed your power furthure. To the point it seems you have chosen a third love." Said Canine looking at Ben. "Third love?" Asked Fae.

"Yes. You see we knew you two would be lover's and your magic strong. There for you could handle the heritages of the race you were blessed with. But it went furthure. You reached out to another powerful being to balance you." Said Jen. "So they chose my cousin?" Asked Gwen. "In a way yes. Then again no. You see magic sensed that they were unbalanced some how and sought out a trust worthy young soul to help balance them. And here Ben stands. We are proud you want to protect them Ben. But know they can more than take care of themselves." Said Canine smiling. Chris and Fae grabbed Ben from behind and hugged him. "Do you want us Ben?" Asked Chris licking his ear. Fae rubbed his stiffing cock. "Yes…" he moaned. "Then it is done. Be well my young ones. Let the magic protect you." Said Kena as they disappeared. "I'll go tell Gramps." Said Gwen.

She left and they turned Ben around. "Make love with us Ben." Said Fae. He nodded and Fae waved his hand and their cloths disappeared. They pushed him up against the wall and Fae bent over and started to deep throat Ben's ten and a half in cock. He moaned. Chris moved behind Fae and ate him out and fingering him He was open now. "Ben fuck him." Said Chris. Fae laid down on the ground and Ben laid down inbetween his legs. He slowly entered him and stayed there. Chris began to massage Bens hole. "A virgin. I will be gentle love." Said Chris. Ben moaned as Chris's tongue invaded him. He kissed Fae as Chris lossene dhim up then moaned loadly as Chris started to enter his tight mounds. "So tight. I love you Ben." Said Chris and Ben teared. "me to love." Said Fae as they both began thrusting. Fae moaned like a dog in heat. Ben was making a smacking sound as he entered and exited fae. Chris moaned into Bens back. Ben cummed in Fae and Chris pulled out of him. "Turn on your back Ben." Said Chris. He did and Chris straddled his waist and slid Ben still stiff member in him.

"So fucking tight." Said Ben. Fae raised Bens legs and Chris held them and Fae entered Ben and they were all thrusting and slamming the one the were in. Ben stroked Chris and when they cummed Chris cummed all over Bens chest and face. "Sorry love." giggled Chris. "That's ok." Smiled Ben kissing them as the licked him off. They shared the taste with him and them Fae dressed them. "You two should travel with us. Because I'm not letting you go." He said holding them both. "What do you think Chris?" Asked Fae. "Well we don't have to be a Hogwarts until September." Said Chris. "Where?" Asked Ben smiling. "We'll tell you all later. Right now we need to change." Said Fae and he and Chris nodded. "In this night and in our hour, Hear words oh anceint power, Cloak now from those who we know and would split us apart, Only see what we wish them to see, Blessed Be." They chanted as Max and Gwen came in the room.

"What just happened?" Asked Max. "Magical disguises so our family doesn't recongnize us." Said Fae who was more taned and his hair was red. His eyes were a deeper blue. His prom outfit had turned into low riding jeans, belly shirt, and a diamond studed choker. Chris was now a blond, with his usual green eyes, and he work a outfit like Fae's except he had spike wrist bracelots. "Wow." Said ben and Gwen smiled. "Stop drooling cousin." She said and and Ben smiled and the two kissed him. Maz stood and watched. "Would anyone care to explain furthure?" Asked Max. "Yes but we must go we already spent to much time here and we don't want our parents catching us." Said Fae. They took Bens hands and walked out.

In the gym--

Piper and Leo began looking for the boy's. "Where could they be?" Asked Piper. Leo and her walked outside and a letter fell from the sky. "Piper." Said Leo tearing as he read it and heanded it to her. After a minute she began to cry. "Get us home." She said. They yelled for Paige who orbed them home. "What's going on?" Asked Wyatt. "Read. Piper said tearing. "Dear family, We have decided to take our leave. The reason being that we have been dating each other for a few months now. We fell in love with one another. We have been lover's and best friends through everything. We love you all but we need one another. We can't live without the other in our arms. You will hear from us soon. We will be getting married soon. Wish you were there but we know you'll need time to get used to this. We love you all and don't worrty we're ok. Love Fae and Chris." Read Wyatt out loud.

"That explains a few things." Said Paige. "Like what?" Asked Wyatt. "Why they were always so close. And why Chris was working so hard." Said Paige. "But they can't marry Fae is only 17." Said Phoebe. "Their witches Phoebe. They'll probably cloak themselves in secret identities." Said Leo. "What will we do?" Asked Piper crying. "We'll just have to wait. Get used to this. I want them home and will except them. But obviously they felt they needed to do this," Said Leo. They all sighed and Piper went to lay down. "My brother's are sleeping together." That explains so much." Said Wyatt. "What?" Asked Henry. "Well I could sware I caught them in a compromising position once." Said Wyatt. Coope nodded. "They are good though. I don't we'd find them if we tried." Said Henry. They all nodded and decided to go to bed.

In the RV--

"Ok we are as we said before Chris and Faeson Hallowell. We are witches. The sons of the Charmed one Piper Hallowell. Chris is half white lighter which is like an angel. I am pure witch and well I guess now elf. Chris woodland." Said Fae smiling. "Why aren't you half white lighter?" Asked Ben. "Well dad had given up his power's before my conception. So he was essentially mortal again." Said Fae. "very confussing." Max said and they nodded laughing. "Hello you should meet our cousins. Their half witch half cupid." Said Chris. "Cupid?" Asked Gwen. "Yep. Our Uncle is a Cupid agent. They help all over the world with matter's of the heart." Said Fae. "Did one do that for us?" Asked Ben. "Don't know. You see they don't create love. They go where it already is and help it along. They have these special rings that help them essentially slow down time in between the heart beats and plant the forst thoughts of love. Its up to the person though weither to act upon them. And boy did we." Smiled Chris and Ben blushed crimson.

"Ben anything you wish to tell us?" Asked Gwen smiling. "Nope!" He said making them all laugh. Fae leaned into him and kissed him. "Hey I want kisses to!" Chris said fake pouting. "Of course Kissy." Said Fae kissing him to. "We will have a small problem with space." Said Max looking around. Chris and Fae smiled. "Step out and give us about five minutes." They both said. Max gave them a look than exited and the other two followed. They stood and started casting spells. The cabin exspanded and extra rooms we're made. "Come in." Fae said and the three were speechless. "How?" Asked Ben. "Magic. We merely created like magic pocket deminshions. Plus the rooms have privacy spells in place." Said Chris smiling at his loves. "Good." Said Gwen laughing. Ben blushed and Max laughed to. "I like you two." Said Max hugging them both. "Thanks sir." Said fae. "Hey you're my grandsons boyfriends. Call me Granps." Said Max. "Well actually umm. Ben we need to talk to you about something in private. He nodded and they entered one of the rooms.

"Ben we're actually getting ready to marry in a short while. Do you want to marry us?" Asked Fae. Ben was floored. He started to cry and kissed them both. "Yes! Yes!" He yelled. They held him while he cried in joy. They soothed him with kisses. "Your ours Ben. Always." Said Chris. They cast off the disguises and walked out. "Gramps I'm getting married." Said Ben. Gwen and Max looked god smacked. "You barely know one another." Max said. "Well magic is a tricky thing." Said Chris holding his two men close. Max and Gwen just shrugged. They three held one another just holding and kissing. Gwen smiled warmly at them as Max went to drive. "Are you two sure?" Asked Max starting the RV. "Yeah Gramps lets go." Said Fae and they moved. They crossed the bridge.

Days later they all sat in a dinner in a small town eating lunch. "So when are you guys thinking of tieing the knot?" Asked Max. "Oh soon. We need to gather a few things first. We have to summon our grams and inform her if she doesn't already know and to preform the ritual rites for it." Said Chris taking a bite of his eggs. "Rites?" Asked Ben. "Yes. A hand fasting. it's a wiccan marriage ritual. It represents the ties that will bind us in marriage. That and call for protection from our line. As well as assure you some of our lines karma." Said fae. "What would he need your Karma for. "Well we run into a lot of evil. Our whole line has all the way back to the start of our power's. Melinda Warren. She held the power's of premonition mine, Telekinesis Chris, and Freezing Wyatt. We are all born with a base power that all our other's come from." Said Fae. "What are your power's?" Asked Gwen. "Ice kiss, Freezing, Combustion, Premonition, Empathy, Levitation, Cloning, and Conjuring." Said Fae. "Freezing, Combustion, Glamouring, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Orbing, Healing, and Heating touch." Said Chris and the three looked at them impressed.

"How do you guys control your power's with all that you have and your so young." Said Max. "Oh we were literally breed for it. Melinda decreed that every child born of her's would grow stronger and stronger. We are twice as powerful as our parents although Wyatt is the eldest and most powerful of us." Said Chris. "How is he more powerful than you two who have been blessed by elves?" Asked Max. "Well you see he to is the result of white lighter blood and witch blood. That combined with the timing of his birth made him one large magic conduite." Said Fae. "How powerful is he?" Asked Ben. "He's invulnerable nearly. He has a force field that he's been able to produce even when he was just conceived. It kept mom alive while he was growing in her. She couldn't be harmed when she was pregnant with him. He'd heal he if anything happened." Said Chris. "A lot of responsibility." Said Max. "We know. He was supposed to be evil in the future." Said Fae. "What happened?" Asked Max. "I well rather my future self returned to my parents under the guise of a white lighter and helped stop the events that lead to his cross over from good to evil." Said Chris.

"What was it?" Asked Ben. "Well our father was an elder white lighter. And the elders aren't allowed to stay on earth for long because you kill one you gain access to the rest. Si he went up there. His mentor Gideon manipulated him and use and the world itself to give him his chance to strike Wyatt down as an infant. Now what you have to understand is Wyatt was powerful even then. He holds the legendary sword Exalibur. Anyway Gideon turned the world super good." Said Fae. "That's not a bad thing." Said Gwen. "Oh yes it was. My Aunt got shot by a patrol man just for leaving her car in the wrong spot. Super good is not so good." Said Chris and Gwen nodded. "Gideon went and endowed a blade with enough power to peirce Wyatts sheild. Chris… tried to stop him and ended up getting stabbed. He died." Said Fae holding Chris tight. "Gideon took Wyatt to the underworld where the demon he was working with Barbas the demon of fear was waiting. They tried to kill Wyatt." Said Chris. "but how would that turn him?" Asked Max. "Imagion you're a child and one of the people you trust to keep you safe has just tried to kill you and you also saw him stab someone you love. You would start to see no difference between good or evil. The only thing left would be power. The evil future Wyatt craved it. Especially after Piper died in the future our mom. He became the next source of evil. He killed even his family if he had to then. He didn't want to mind you because part of his reason was he wanted to keep what he loved safe. But as they say the road to hell is pathed with good intentions." Said Fae and Max nodded. Ben hugged them both.

"Your lives sound hard to live." Said Gwen. "Well being born into the Warren line does that to you. Mom bless her tried to keep us as innoceint as possible. That didn't work very well." Snorted Chris. The three gave them weird looks. "We have been "active" since I was 16 and Chris was 17. Even before that we have been very affectionate even before the dating started. As kids you wouldn't find me without Chris. Until I over came my shy year's to find me you had to holler for Chris." Said Fae and Chris blushed. "Wow. You guy's were actually born for each other." Said Gwen. "It looks like. But for the longest time we felt something missing though. But we found it." Said Chris taking Ben's hand and Ben smiled. "How can you guys be so sure?" Asked Maxd and they both looked at one another. "Magic." They both simply said. "How's that?" Asked Max. "Magic rules the predominance of the universe weither your on this planet or not. The cosmos is made up of it. Ties everything together. Us our family, nature, birth, life, death, good, evil, our world and the alternate worlds. It all has a place. Life is a multitude of choices and it is ever changing with the decishions we make." Said Fae and Max looked him over. He thought to himself that this had to be the wisest young man he ever met.

"So if Ben never took the Omnitrix things could be a lot worse." Said Gwen thoughtfully. "Yes. And you never told us yet how you got that intresting watch." Said Chris. "Well we stopped for acamp in the woods. It fell from the sky. It had originally been ment for Grampa Max. But I found it and it attached itself to me. For a short time I had it off but decided to take it up again." Said Ben and Chris brushed his face with his hand. "His parents didn't take it very well. That he's gay." Said Gwen and Chris and Fae pulled him into them. "You've got a new family now Ben. We love you. At the end of this little summer trip we are going to be attending a wizarding and witchcraft school. Would you like to go Gwen?" Asked Fae. Gwen lighted up. "yes." She said quickly. "Ok I can focus my empathy into a type of telepathy and share with you all that we know about the craft and wizarding worlds ways. You as well Max and Ben. We'll say that you to are of course muggles and I was friends with Gwen and we meet Ben through her."Said Fae. "Muggles?" Asked Ben. "They are what wizards and witches in the wizarding part of the world call people who can't practice magic. Our cover will be that our family originates in Austrialia. We are changing our names to Oran and Chris Taemon. We are rich so we'll have everything we need." Said Fae. "Rich." Said Gwen. "Yep made several good investments in the wizarding world." Said Chris smiling. Ben nodded impressed at their foresight.

"Well lets get moving. Got losts to do." Said Gramps and they hopped up and paid for their lunch and walked out to the Rv. Just as they were approaching they were hit. "Owe." Said Chris. "It's Charm caster!" Said Gwen casting a sheild. Chris and Fae looked at one another and Chris waved his hand throwing her into some tree's. Fae looked at a pool of water and felt the need to lift his hand and the water can to him. "Kool." Said Chris. Fae concentrated and the water from into ice and he attacked Caster head on. She fended him off but he cloned himself. The clone held Caster and Chris raised his hand and a vine bound her. Ben turned into a purple aliened and produced some sludge and it froze as soon as it hit her. "You idiots. I'll get you." She said. "Don't think so." Said Gwne smirking. "Like Gwen said your done Charm Caster." Ben Said and Chris froze her. "She should stay that way for a while." Fae said and made the ice disappear. "Those are new power's right?" Asked Gwen as the athorities arrived. "Yeah we better go. Illushions I call make these see all but us." Chanted Fae and they got in the Rv and drove off. "You guys are good I'm so envious." Said Gwen. "Come her Gwen.' Said Chris. She sat before them and Fae focused his mind and the magic flowed around him and went into Gwen who glowed for about five minutes then opened her eyes. "Wow." She said smiling. Fae smiled as she hugged him tight.

The three boys laid together in their room and kissed. Ben undid Fae's pants and Chris undid his own. Neither wore underwear and Ben smiled. Chris and Fae smiled back as they slipped off their pants. Fae waves his hand and ben's cloths disappear and he is tied to the bed. "Hey no fair." He say's. "Oh really your cock says differently." Said Chris leaning in and licking the head then taking it in his mouth. Ben moaned and whimpered a little. Chris smiled. Fae leaned into Chris's ass and started to eat him out. "Fuck." Chris moaned then took Ben in his throat. Fae allowed his tongue to dive deep with in Chris. He could taste Chris's like he was a steak dinner and it made hjis mouth water even more lubing Chris tight hole more. He slowly sank a finger in Chris to the knuckle. Chris took Ben out of his mouth and reared his head back.

Fae had four finger's in and waved his hand freeing Ben who was ready for revenge. He had Chris on his back and made Fae lay on top of him. "Your going to get it." He said and he shoved his unlubed cock in Fae's tight pucker and He yelled. "Scream for me." He said and started fucking him ruthlessly. Chris watched Fae's face above him and he loved this rough game. He loved the mixed look of pain and pleasure on Fae's face. Fae looked him in the eyes then kissed him. They were making out when Ben slipped out of Fae and went straight into Chris who moaned into Fae's mouth.

He dove in and out of them both in a 1, 2 rythum. Fae humped Chris's cock while Ben stood having his way with them. Ben stopped. "Fae on Chris's cock." Said Ben and Fae complided sliding his brother right in him and starting to ride him. Chris moaned as Fae rode him. Ben stood stroking himself then got an idea. He pushed Fae on to Chris's chest and started to push his cock in a long with Chris's. Fae let out a whimper but let it slowly happen. Ben was finally in and they got into a slow rythum and Fae panted heavily at the pure pleasure. They all cummed and Chris was covered be Fae's cum. Ben puled out and fae lifted up off Chris. He laid by Chris and Ben ate them clean and helped them lick their bellies clean. "Wow that was awesome." Said fae. The other two agreed. "We have got to tease you more often." Laughed Chris and Ben hit him in the shoulder. They all laughed then curled up together still naked and feel asleep.

Back in San Fran.--

Piper sat at the table eating and looking over paper work for the club and restraunt. Wyatt and the sister's watched her work. "How longs she been at that?" Asked Phoebe closing the kitchen door. "Since she woke up." Said Wyatt. "This can't go on we have to try and find them." Said Phoebe. "How? They know all the in's and outs of staying hidden." Said Paige. "First their rooms." Said Phoebe. They walked upstairs and opened Fae's door. They opened dresser's and the closet. "Found something. Those two copied the book." He said handing the paper to Phoebe. "Yes they did." She said. Paige found some other spells. "Well they are definitely different people." She said and Phoebe looked them over. "What I want to know is how they got past all the personal gain." Said Wyatt. "There was no personal gain really. They were doing it for the other." Said Paige. "Great." Said Phoebe sitting on the bed.

Back at the RV--

Fae sat up with Max watching the road as Chris and Ben sat back with Gwen playing around. They were so much a like it wasn't even funny. Gwen and him just smiled at them both. They pulled up at a fair grounds and got out. "You three go off and have a date. I'll take Gwen around." Said Max hugging Fae before they left.

They walked around holding hands and paid for some tickets. Everybody around them was having fun and they smiled as they approached the tilt a world. They got on in one of the seats and the ride started. Fae screamed in between the two of them and they both laughed as he was hugged in between them. The ride stopped and Fae was glad to get off. "You ok baby?" Asked Ben. "yeah that ride just scared me a bit." He said and kissed Ben.

They walked around some more and found a merry go round. They all three sat in a three seater seat and hugged together as the ride went on. Fae was in heaven and just moaned in contentment. Chris heard it and smiled. When they got off they went and got some cotton candy to eat. Fae loved cotton candy and got a big one. "Dange. Oh well we'll put the sugar to good use later." Said Ben smiling. Fae giggled and they went to play a few games. Chris won hem both a cat doll at the ball throwing game. Ben won them each a glass horse at the shot gun game. They came up on a picture house and went in. "I say we dress up as master and French maids." Said Chris and they agreed. Chris and Fae got into the maids outfits which consisted of really short skirts, tight bellyless top, a duster, and high heels. Ben wore a suite and had a cane. He looked them. "This is strangely turning me on." He said walking up behind Chris and unzipping his pants and pulled out his hard cock. Fae pushed down Chris's g-string and started fingering him. "Yes…." He moaned. Fae unblessed his own cock and Chris stroked him while he worked.

Chris was now wetter then anything and Fae could feel it. He pulled his finger's out of Chris and started fingering himself and soon had three finger's in his own pucker. Chris turned him around and started to enter him. Fae moaned and Ben watched stroking himself. Chris fucked Fae's ass hard and Fae was trying to stay quiet. Ben had Chris stop for a minute and started to enter him slowly listening to him whimpering in pleasure as he was entered. They fucked in this position for five minutes and then they switched it around. Fae slipped Chris out of his tight hole and went behind Ben and spread his cheeks and pointed his cock directly at his pucker and pressed his way in. Ben moaned uncontrollably in pain and pleasure. "Now your mine." Said Fae ramming him. Chris moaned loudly as well as Fae's thrust pushed Ben all the way in him. "More." Chris whimpered and started to stroke himself. Fae rammed Ben and Chris felt the power behind it as well. Fae rammed Ben and Chris felt it and cummed setting off Ben them Fae. "That was incredible." Ben said. "I know. I have never been so turned on." Chris said sticking his finger's in his ass and then bringing them to his mouth tasting Bens cum. Fae sucked his from inbetween Ben's soft mounds and licked his lips. "You're a cum hog." Ben said pouting. "Here my ass is still full." Chris said. Ben smiled and licked his ass clean and they got dressed again and came in in their real forms and got the picture.

They rode a few more rides and walked back to the RV to find Max and Gwen sitting there waiting. "So how was the fair?" Asked Max. They showed him the picture and him and gwen laughed. "I am so scanning this." She said running in the Rv with it. "So master and French maids." Said Max and they blushed. "Can't prove a thing." Ben said as they all got in the Rv and Max laughed.


End file.
